Electronic devices are becoming increasingly more advanced. Many devices now include various cameras or other sensors that can be used not only to detect information about the device, but can be used to instruct the device to perform functions. For example, some devices are now capable of detecting and processing gestures for executing commands. There is a need for improved systems and methods for performing a device action based on a detected gesture.